Valentines Day Mayhem
by SwiftingSwift13
Summary: Today is Valentines day in the guild! As you know, there's never been a dull moment in Fairy tail, and never a boring day, especially on holidays! There's tricks, surprises, and kisses, OH MY! What's going on in Fiore's No. 1 guild this Valentines? Come find out! One-Shot. Rated T just in case. Note: I found the cover pic on google, I take no credit for it!


**Hia! I was scrolling through fanfics while skyping with a friend. And I ran across one that sounded like Natsu x Juvia so, my mirajane wheels started turning and I came up with this! (Note: I don't think the story was actuallu NaJu it just appeared that way, and yes. I'm part Mirajane.). So… Time for my evil minded one shot!**

**xx**

**Lucy POV**

Just a normal day in the guild. I woke up to Natsu snoring on my bed, Lucy kicked him, got changed, and ran to the guild hall. Except it's not. It's Valentines. And I wouldn't have remembered had it not been for the giant banners, hearts, and- is that mistletoe? It's not even Christmas! Oh right, Mira, definantly Mira.

I sigh and flop down at the bar, right before a big fight breaks out.

"Flame brain! You don't even know what Valentines day is, so how would you beat me?!" To my suprise, Erza just nodded, not caring about the fact they were fighting

"Oh yeah stripper?! You think I don't know what Valentines day is? Of course I know what it is! It's when you tell a girl you like her a lot and give her presents and stuff to show you love her!"

"It doesn't count if you don't know your own feelings!"

"I know my feelings better than you!"

"Oh really? Then explain these feeling of yours!" Yup I'm leaving. Don't wanna hear this, it's obviously Lisanna if he does have that kind of feelings. I didn't notice what happened, but I heard Gray say one more thing before I walked out the doors.

"Wow. Coal mouth really does know his feelings…"

**Natsu POV**

I had jumped out Lucy's window after she rudely kicked me out. Litterally. I had trudged over to the guild hall half asleep. So here I am now figuring out where to sit. Looks like my only choice is with Elsa (Gray, since he's an ice mage), demonic Erza, Wendy, and Nuts (Gajeel, since he eats metal and is kinda crazy when it comes to music…). I start wondering when Lucy's gonna get here, and Happy flies off for fish.

"So anyone doing anything for Valentines day?" Gray asked with a smirk while Juvia, who had sat herself at the table behind Gray, had twinkling eyes. No doubt fantasizing Gray giving her chocolates or something…

"Well Wendy's too young, and I do not hold affection of the sort to anyone" Erza said like she had practiced it. Hah, sure Erza.

""Hey! I'm not too young!" Wendy protested.

"So nothing happening today?" Gray said with a frown, either not caring that Erza denied her feelings, or not knowing she has them.

"I never said I wasn't doing something!" Natsu complained.

"Natsu, you're too dense to know if you love anyone." Wendy pointed out while Erza and Gray nodded. Ouch, destroy pride much?

"Yeah, even metal heart's to stubborn to ask his girl out" Gray grumbled. Do we have a male Mirajane now?

Before Gajeel opened his mouth I said, "I don't care if Gajeel's too afraid to ask out Levy! I said you forgot to count me as someone who might move! And don't get me started on you! I could easily beat you today! You wouldn't know love if it slapped you in the face! I'll prove it! Juvia slap Gray!" I said as I say a flash of gold at the bar.

"But, Juvia couldn't-"

"Flame brain! You don't even know what Valentines is, so how would you beat me?!" Gray said slamming his hands down and pushing himself out of his chair.

"Oh yeah stripper?! You think I don't know what Valentines day is? Of course I know what it is! It's when you tell a girl you like her a lot and give her presents and stuff to show you love her!" I retorted.

"It doesn't count if you don't know your own feelings!" Gray shot back.

"I know my feelings better than you!" I argued.

"Oh really? Then explain these feeling of yours!" Gray yelled.

I flushed a bright red and unconsciously snapped my head to look at Lucy who, for some reason, was already leaving. Didn't she just get here?

"Wow. Coal mouth really does know his feelings…" Gray said, dumbstruck.

"Shut up" I complained.

"Nope not going to happen" Gray said with a devious grin lighting his face. "NOW THAT I KNOW YOU LIKE LUCY" Gray yelled loud enought for the whole guild to hear. I really hope Lucy didn't hear that.

Which they did. Which shut them up. The guild was dead silent. No one even dared move a muscle, scared they'd set off a bomb or something.

I just snorted, and ran after Lucy to ask why she left so soon.

I ran to her apartment, expecting her to be there, but she wasn't, so I decided to check the market. I wish I had brought Happy with me, but he was busy eating.

"Luce?" I yelled out, pushing through the crowd of people in the marketplace.

"Natsu?"

I looked towards the sound which I had no doubt, belonged to Lucy. There she is!

"Why'd you leave early?" I asked as I jogged over to her.

"Too much commotion, too early in the morning." She said with a shrug.

"Oh, wanna go on a job?" I asked her with a grin.

"Sure? Why not!" She said with a smile that tugged at my heart strings.

I looked at her chocolate brown eyes, full of cheerfulness and excitement. Then my gaze found it's way back to her mouth, which has faded from a smile to a relaxed position. No scratch that- I wasn't looking at her mouth, it was obviously her lips. Her beautiful lips that I had to resist the urge to kiss every time I saw them. That's what I was looking at. My gaze was about to find another spot, when Lucy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What, do I look weird or something?" Lucy said with a pout, making me realize I had been staring at her, while she was looking. Stupid me!

"N-no'. I was just thinking- about… What job we should go on!" Smooth Natsu real smooth..

She raised her eyebrows, but seemed to buy it.

"Well, are we going to go get a mission or are you going to sit in la-la land all day?" Lucy questioned.

"Uh no! I mean yes! I mean- let's just go get a job" I said ending with a sigh as she giggled.

**XX**

**Lucy POV**

"How about we ask the others if they want to join us?" I asked Natsu.

"But that means asking ice prick!" Natsu complained.

"So what?" I huffed as I walked over to the other members of team Natsu.

"Flame brain! Ya tell her?" Gray said, as I noticed the guild has been completely silent ever since I walked in.

"Tell me what?" I asked as I spun around to face Natsu.

Suddenly he turned bright red and scratched the back of his neck.

"T-that I-I I'M GONNA KISS JUVIA!" He yelled running over to a startled Juvia.

**Lucy/Gray POV**

I let the words sink in. Natsu's going to kiss Juvia.

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

**Natsu POV**

"Pretend if you want Gray to like you" I whispered to Juvia watching her nod.

I leaned in to kiss her, hoping Gray would make a move fast, so I didn't have to kiss her.

**Gray POV**

Crap crap crap!

No. Calm down. Natsu has never kissed a girl, he wants his first kiss to be Lucy. He told me he wanted his first kiss to be with someone he really likes!

He's not stopping! I lunge forward right before they can touch their lips. Please let me make it in time!

**Lucy POV**

What- no!

Nothing has even happened between the two! How is Natsu so willing to kiss her and yet not me!?

I see Gray luge forward, and Natsu and Juvia's lips less than two inches apart.

'No' was my last thought before I blanked out.

**Natsu/Juvia POV**

Our lips are almost touching, when is Gray going to interject?

I feel something hard slam into me, sending me straight to the ground.

**Juvia POV**

Gray! Gray stopped it! I expect to slam into the floor, but Gray twists at the last second, and takes the fall!

That ends in an awkward landing though. This is the moment I always wanted. I blinked just in case it was a fantasy, but it didn't go away. Gray was kissing me.

**Natsu POV**

'Why did Gray jump on me? I had made sure Juvia was closer to him. I don't get it!' I think, right before I see a flash of gold.

Then it clicks into place. She wore pigtails today. That's why the puzzle pieces fell together. Her golden hair was unmistakeable. Lucy had grabbed me!

'But why?' I think as she wraps her slender arms around my neck.

I crash into the ground, momentarily knocked out of breath.

By the time I regained my breath, Lucy had sat up, bangs shadowing her face.

A tear fell from her shadowed face, which seemingly froze time. I watched as it fell onto my bare skin. (cause you know Natsu has that vest thing that exposes most of his chest)

"Luce?" I asked worry laced into my voice.

Then she did something I didn't expect.

"BAKA!" She screeched as she started punching me. Her punches were really strong at first, but after a few seconds, they weakened.

"I...I can't believe" she weakly laughed. "I can't believe I wanted you to kiss me, but instead I learn you have feelings for Juvia, who you barely even talk to! I-I thought you might have feelings for L-Lisanna, but Juvia?"

My eyes widened like saucers and I opened my mouth to say something, but for some reason, nothing comes out.

"You know, I thought, at least if you were dense, you wouldn't fall for someone else. But no. Here you are trying to kiss Juvia!" She said bitterly.

She sadly laughed again, and got off of me. She didn't even take a step, before I grabbed her arm, and spun her around to face me.

I felt my voice still gone, so I decided to not say anything. Instead, I kissed her.

My insides flooded with warmth, and my stomach churned. The kiss felt just right, better than anything. I couldn't help it. I got lost in the kiss.

I never knew kissing someone could feel this right, this perfect. I wish the moment could last forever.

My mind flooded with thoughts, but I forced myself to not put them in action. The whole guild was watching for pete's sake! So I pulled away and put my forehead on her bright red forehead.

"Luce, I didn't want to kiss Juvia. I did it because Gray was being an idiot and choosing not to do anything, yet making me do something. Lucy. I wanted to kiss you." I said, forcing myself to not kiss her.

"But... You were-" Lucy started.

"I don't care what I was doing, I never wanted to kiss her because I loved you. That's all that matters." I interjected.

She didn't say anything for a moment, but then spoke up.

"I love you too Natsu" she whispered.

Then I was brought back to reality by a squeal and a slow clap. I spun around and pinpointed the clap to Gray, and the squeal to a passed out Mira.

Crap, I knew the guild had been watching, but I didn't realize it. I flushed a bright red, and noticed Lucy was too.

"You two done with the mushy mushy? I believe the whole guild is practically dead right now. I looked around noting how everyone was still frozen in shock, or passed out.

Suddenly, Mira burst up.

"PARTY PLANNING TIME!" Mira cheered, waking up the unconscious, and snapping the others out of their daze.

"Fairy Tail will never change will it?" I whispered to Lucy while lightly chuckling.

"No, I suppose not" she said smiling up at me.

Then she reached up and kissed me, making everything right in the world.

**હ THE END હ**

**"HEY WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Gajeel yells trying to pull the screen back open.**

**"Gajeel, you don't get a part..."**

**"Oh yes I do!" He yells as he breaks the screen with a metal fist.**

**"Oi! Shrimp cm'er!"**

**"Wait why?" Levy said suspiciously while walking over.**

**"This is why!" He says as he grabs Levy and kisses her.**

**A surprised, yet happy, "MRPH!" Is heard from the little Levy as the curtain closes.**

**THE END**

**"HEY WHAT ABOUT-" a bunch of charecters say while bursting through the curtain.**

**SHUT UP AND GO BACK BEHIND THE CURTAIN I'M THE AUTHOR I WRITE THE STORY, SO STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! *death aurora***

**"YES MA'AM!"**

**ૡ THE (official) END ૡ**


End file.
